Life as a Goddess
by ManaHara
Summary: Sora, and her older twin sister Nanami, are homeless due to their father. Luckily for them, they come across a stranger who offers them a home. Of course, they accept, but they soon find out their new home is a shrine of a god with a Yokai fox, and two shrine spirits! [ OC x Various ; Tomoe x Nanami ]
1. New Home

**A/N**: Hello~ this idea just came to me after I read chapter 127. I love Akura-Ou so much! So I wanted to do a romance story of him. The idea of him and Nanami sounds cute! However, I am a huge Tomoe/Nanami so I decided to do story that an OC is paired with him. However, this story is kind of a reverse harem in a way. The reason is because I love Jirou and Mizuki too. Well... I love Kurama too, but I ship him with Ami. So yeah, expect some pairings. Don't worry, there will be alternative endings like what if she ends up with this person or this. It'll be all fair to everyone:)

The OC is the younger twin sister of Nanami. Her name is Sora. This story follows the plot of the manga, with of course my own twists.I know Nanami's family only have one healthy baby girl is born due to Yukiji eating the eye, but if you didn't know, twins are consider as one beings but split in halves. So in a way Nanami and Sora are the same person. Get what I mean? Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this^^

**Pairings:** Tomoe/Nanami, Akura-Ou/OC, Jirou/OC, Mizuki/OC, Kurama/OC (_EDIT_: I decided to add Mizuki and Kurama, since I was asked many times to pair them with Sora. I decided to be fair, and don't worry. There is multiple endings to this, of what if Sora ended up with this guy instead:3)

**This story contains:** Bad Grammar/Spelling, Romance, Drama, Angst, Torture, Swearing, Lemons(Later on. I'll give heads up and warning if so.) and anything else I cannot think of.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kamisama Hajimemashita/Kamisama Kiss or its characters. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Life as a Goddess**

_-Chapter 1: New Home-_

"Damn that old man!" She scoot far away as Sora watch her twin sister, Nanami, slam her bag down onto the ground in frustration. She doesn't blame her sister for lashing out like that. They're homeless. After years of their father running from his gambling debts, and owing money to many people, they finally lost their home. It didn't help that their father took off without saying a word to them, besides a note telling them to not look for him. Soon after, they were forced to leave the apartment due to not paying the rent. Here they are, sitting in the park late at night homeless.

Sora always had a feeling a day like this would come. She didn't think today would be that day. The short brown-haired girl watch her older sister continue to throw her bag up and down in anger. Nanami always was known to be the fiery one out of them. She takes it after their mother.

"How could a normal, and upright adult run away from home, leaving his two daughters behind with a bunch of debts, and without any relatives?!" said Nanami, slamming her bag down for the last time. Nanami always took the role of being the responsible one in the house, as well as the mother figure. Often Sora would try to help, but Nanami would mostly disagree on times, and babies her to her despite. "Our house was confiscated. Where are we going to live from today?!"

Sora's stomach began to growl, she press her hand on the spot where the noise came from. Nanami turn to stare at her with a worried expression. She was always the worry type, especially over her. Ever since their mother died, Nanami always looked out for her, never once took a break from being the responsible one, and that worries Sora. She don't want to see her sister die out from exhausion. She don't want to lose another loved one.

"It's okay... I can wait. I'm not that hungry." Sora said to ease her sister's mind.

"You'll need something to eat, but... we don't have any money." Nanami press her hands on her face in frustration. "What are we going to do... We became homeless at young age..."

Sora was about to say something until they heard someone cry out for help. They look up to see a blond man standing in the tree, while a small dog below barking up at him. "Someone! Please take that dog away!"

Nanami rush over towards the man, while Sora followed shortly behind. Nanami wave her hand and shoosh the dog away. Once the dog was away, the man jump down from the tree, panting with relief. "Are you alright?" Nanami asked.

The man pulled off his glasses to clean them. "I'm sorry, I can't handle dogs... It's been a while since I came back to this town." He said, putting his glasses back on his face. He smiled at the girls. "To think that I got cornered by a dog as soon as I got here. Haha, looks like I'm not welcomed by the local people here." The two sisters raise a brow at him, but he continue on. "Are you both a local person from here?"

"Yes, but..." Nanami looked at Sora, then back at the strange man with a small smile. "We lost a house to live in..."

There Nanami began telling the stranger about their story. It wasn't like they had anything better to do. Sora watch the man listen quietly to their story. Often crying at most of the story. She feels slightly hesitant about him, and she is sure Nanami is too.

"I see... so your father ran from home.." The man cover his face and began to cry. "You must both hate your father who ran away from home right?"

Sora and Nanami laugh softly. "Well... this was about to happen sooner or later..."

"Our dad always been a troublesome man, since long ago." Nanami said, scratching back of her head. They both couldn't believe that this man cries so much. This was about his fifth time.

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but I also abandoned my home as well. It's been decades since then.. I wondered how everyone in my family is doing... I'm sure that Tomoe will attack me as soon as that person sees my face." The man said.

The man must be taking about his wife. "Even so, it's alright isn't it? To have a home to return to is fortunate." Nanami said, giving a smile at the man. The man seem moved by Nanami words. "Since we already lost our home."

"In that case, I'll give you two my home." The two girls stare at him shock. He doesn't truly mean that. "I can't leave my home empty forever. Besides if you both live there, I'l feel relieved of my burden." The man turn towards them, before any of them could do something, he kiss Nanami's forehead. "You're both suitable to be the masters of that house than me."

The man turned towards Sora, causing the young girl to back away slowly. "W-What? Are you sure to give us your house-" The man cut her off, by placing a kiss on her forehead. It cause Sora to blush as the man stare down at her with a gentle smile. He hands her a paper with a map drawn on it.

"I have faith in you both. Go to the place written on this memo. Just tell them you both came as Mikage told you to. I'm sure that everyone will welcome you two as their new master." He put on his hat, and waves at them while walking away.

Sora touch her forehead, feeling his kiss still there. She blush and look down at the paper he has given her. Nanami walk to her, and lean down to look at the paper. "The new master?..." Nanami said.

Sora look at her sister with a small smile. "Should we go see our new home?"

* * *

Looking around at the dead trees, and the quiet, ominous atmosphere around their new home, or should they say a shrine. It reminded Sora of a haunted house. They couldn't believe that they were deceived by that man, Mikage.. Unless this is truly is his home. "I'm never trusting an adult again." Nanami said, kneeling down on the ground.

"Well... at least it's a place where we could stay at, sister."

**"_Mikage-sama."_ **The two girls' bodies jolt by the sudden voice. **_"Mikage-sama."_** They look up to see flames around them, coming from beneath the ground. "**_Welcome back, Mikage-sama." _**Sora barely had time to register at what's going on, when Nanami grab her hand, and forcefully drags her along with her into the shrine. The younger twin look back to see the flames following them.**_ "Ah, Mikage-Sama!" "Please wait, Mikage-sama!"_** Sora could have swore she heard two voices from the flames. Though it didn't seem to matter to Nanami since they ran inside. She close the shoji screen behind them.

Nanami held her hand tightly, breathing heavily from running. Sora looks back at the door, wondering if the flames will come in. She was curious on why it was talking to them. Though that shouldn't matter, since they are safe for the time being. Who would have thought that Mikage man would lead them to a haunted shrine.

"Sora, are you alright?" Nanami asked her, Sora nodded with a small smile. She admit she is scared, but she don't want Nanami to worried over her on that. She knows how she is.

"I'm fine-"

"Is that you, Mikage?" The two girls turn to see man with short silver hair with a pair of fox-like ears on his head. He is wearing a kimono with his tail sticking out behind him. Is he a fox? "Long time no see... Mikage. Where have you been until now?" The man turned to look at him with angry expression. It cause both of the girls to tremble in their spot at the ominous aura he is giving off to them. "Leaving me to take care of this place for twenty years!" The fox-like man charge at them with fangs baring out of his mouth and claws aiming at them. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Nanami grab Sora, push her behind her. She raise her hands up to protect her from him. Sora tried to pull Nanami away, but she wouldn't budge from her spot. "Nanami!"

"We're not Mikage! We're not-" She stop was she saying when her faces were inches away from the fox-like man. He stares at her in shock, then pushes her aside on the ground. He looks at Sora. She jump from his intense gaze. He pushes her next to Nanami on the ground. Both of them stare up at him confused, most of all scared at what this crazy man is going to do to them.

"You're not Mikage. Who are you two." He demanded. Both of them didn't say anything, or refuse to. He walk towards them, causing both girls to jump. He kneel down, brushing Nanami's hair away from her forehead. His eyes widening, pulling away a second away. He did the same thing to Sora, brush her hair away from her forehead to look. He pulled away and glared down at the two human girls. "I refuse to serve a lowly human girl, especially two of them."

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the start of the story:P Don't worry, when they kiss Tomoe or Mizuki, they become only their familiars. They don't share in case if you're wondering about that. I hope this grab your attention. I hope to see you more on this:)

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated! It all help support the story!**


	2. Nanami's familiar

**Life as a Goddess**

_-Chapter 2: Nanami's Familiar-_

"I refuse to serve a lowly human girl, especially two of them."

Two floating spirits with masks appeared in front of the girls, and wave their hands at the fox-like man. "Tomoe-dono, they have the mark of the land god." said the male spirit as he floated towards Nanami and brush her forehead aside to show the glowing symbol on her forehead. While the other female spirit did the same to Sora. Both girls let them be, since they were both still in shock at what's going on.

"See, there's a symbol on both of them. Mikage-sama must have place on them." said the female spirit.

"I can feel Mikage-sama's spirit coming from both of them. " the male spirit replied.

Sora touch the middle of her forehead, the same spot where Mikage kiss her. So that means he didn't kiss their forehead out of gesture. He did it on purpose, giving them a '_mark_' they're talking about. Either way, she and Nanami are still confused on what's going on.

"Hey, you two. Who the hell are you?" the fox-like man, or Tomoe, demanded. Sora look at Nanami for a moment, before Nanami started to tell them about their situation. They didn't have choice in the matter, since they're practically held hostage by these strange creatures. They must be Youkai.

Tomoe pulls out his fan and puts it in front of his face as he look down at the note Mikage gave to the twins."It's true that this stupid hand-writing belongs to Mikage. That man you met is the land god of this land, and this shrine is where he lives." The two girls stare at him in shock, and could hardly believe that man they met was a land god. He look nothing like a god to them. "To be given his position as the master here, is the same as being given his status as the land god."

Sora and Nanami turn to look at each other, they're land gods? The two spirits floated around them, throwing confetti in the air. "Aww, what a joyous event!" said the male spirit.

"Let's hurry up and prepare a banquet!" said the female spirit.

Nanami put her hands to make the two spirits stop. "Hold! I don't-"

"Please have these, Nanami-sama and Sora-sama!" said the spirits, holding plates of food to them. Sora felt her stomach growl at the sight of it, and she sure is Nanami's as well, since she was practically almost drooling at the sight.

Sora look at Tomoe who is still eyeing them with an annoyed expression. She could tell he didn't like them, not one bit. "What can two human girls do? They can probably count the money offerings, or pluck the grass in the yard at best." Tomoe said as he suddenly lean towards Sora and cupping her chin as he stare down at her with judging eyes. He soon pushes her away, causing Nanami to grab her and glare at him. "Nevertheless, there is no way I am serving the likes of these two."

"Tomoe-dono! They're the ones Mikage-sama recommended..." said the female spirit.

Tomoe scoff, "I don't need them, throw them out of here!"

"You're pretty haughty, saying all these rude things to us." Sora look at her sister to see her glaring at Tomoe. She watch her older sister stood in front of her, and began yelling at the fox Youkai. "Although no one even gives money offerings to this rundown shrine! I should be the one to say _"No, thanks, but I want to be here."_!"

Sora always know Nanami has a temper, but she didn't think she would yelled at the guy, then again he did say rude things to the two of them. The spirits tried to calm her down, telling her they were glad they're here. Nevertheless, Nanami still is pretty angry at him. It's not like Tomoe cared.

He merely scoff and looked away from her. "If you plan to let these humans stay here... I'll leave the shrine."

"Tomoe-dono!"

"I'm Mikage's familiar. I'm not going to serve either of these girls. You can ask some stray dogs to act in my place." Was the last thing Tomoe said before disappearing, and leaving the girls alone with the two shrine spirits.

* * *

Sora continue to pluck the grass near the shrine. She wipe the remaining sweat off her forehead. Times like this, she was glad her hair was short. She's wearing purple tanktop with blue shorts and sandals. All this heat is slowly driving her crazy. It didn't help that she's been working outside for a few hours now. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. Ever since Nanami and her came here, they're supposedly Land Gods and now have a duty of taking care of the shrine. That fox Youkai, Tomoe, disappeared, and leaving all the jobs to them.

The younger twin didn't get why she had to pluck the grass. It wasn't that long, nor was it going to bother anyone. Well, she shouldn't pester, it's not like they had anything better to do. They do have a new home, so the least they can do is help, right? Luckily for the twins, the two shrine spirits are eager to help them. Their names are Kotetsu and Onikiri. Both of them shed some light to them, especially about Tomoe. He was originally a wild fox, until Mikage took him in as a substitute than stone guarding lion-dogs for the shrine. Apparently Mikage is in fact scared of dogs, go figure.

Sora look over at the shrine, and see her sister Nanami scrubbing the ground in fast pace. She knew her sister was taking all the harder jobs, and was forcing her to do the easy ones. It's not like she is taking advantage of Nanami. She's always been like this, since their late mother passed away. Nanami always took the role of being the mother, and responsible one. So you could say, Sora is like her baby to her, more than a sister.

"She's going to need help, regardless if she wants to or not..." Sora said to herself, plucking each grass at a time. She ponders if this is really all what a land god does. Sora flinch when she accidentally cut her finger again, but continue plucking and ignoring the pain in her hands. If Nanami was outside, she would flip out and force her to wear band-aids on them.

Sora felt a demonic aura behind her; she turned around to see Tomoe standing behind her, staring down at her with watchful eyes, filled with amusement. If Nanami was in her place, she would say something smart at him, but Sora doesn't have that fiery personality like she does. "Oh, hey Tomoe." Sora said, continuing to pluck out the grass. "I thought you're gone for good. You better leave, before Nanami comes out here and sees you."

The fox Youkai smirk, and tap the tip of his fan against his lip. "I've already seen her." His smirk widen as he spot the small wounds on her hands. "It must be troublesome for the two of you to do such easy tasks. You both are useless humans."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Yeah. If Nanami would let me help her, we will get done faster."

"Even if you two work together, you both are unfit to be land gods." Tomoe said, remembering what Nanami told him before he came out here to see the other girl. "...No where else to go. You both lost your home due to your father running away."

"Nanami told you? Figures. Yeah, our father was never really a father to us. It was always Nanami and me." Sora said, gasping slightly from the grassing cutting her hand again, then went back to work.

The fox frown at her for not treating her cuts. "Typical, you should treat those before it gets infected-"

"I'm alright. It's only small cuts. It's a good thing, Nanami isn't out here, or she will flip a casket." Sora laughs softly as she wipe the blood away and stare down at her wounds. "Nanami was always worry-wart. She would always think of me first, and hardly herself. She would do all the hard labor, while I sit by and watch. Something like this, is nothing compare to what she's been doing for most of our lives."

Tomoe stare at her for a few moments, then suddenly kicks Sora's back, and forces her to land on her stomach. "Like I need to know that, idiot!" He says, then turns away as blue fox-fire surrounded him. "Clean your wounds. It will be pain to see all the jobs done in a much slower pace."

Sora rub her back, watching the fox Youkai leaving her alone outside.

* * *

**Next Day**

She couldn't believe it. Nanami wants to leave the shrine. She believes they're not fit to be land gods. Sure, the job is god awful, but they can still do it. Perhaps that she was bothered by what she said to Tomoe. She told him, no one comes to this rundown shrine. Only to find out, that some people do. Not to mention they can hear their wishes, and record them down in a book. Tomoe's been doing that for 20 years. He's been taking care of this shrine since.

"Please don't go, Nanami-sama and Sora-sama!" Onikiri said, floating in front of her crying. While Kotetsu floated in front of Nanami, and doing the exact same thing.

"We can't lose the Land God, especially two of them. We need Tomoe-dono to be the familiar at all costs." Kotetsu said.

Sora turn to look at Nanami who is smiling sadly at the two shrine spirits. "Where is he right now? I want to say goodbye and apologies." She said. The two spirits look at each other. "If you know where he is, we'll go to him."

"He's in that world..."

"You mustn't go to that side."

The two shrine spirits began telling them that world, despite that, Nanami asked them to take them to there. So they did, they took them to that world. Inside the shadow's of bushes and wells. All the darkness in this world is the entrance to that world, filled with monsters. In the interval between this world and that world, humans who seek for darkness, unexpectedly get lost here. The world connecting the two worlds.

Nanami stare in amazement at the place in front of her. "This is the Netherworld?" Nanami said as Sora and her look around in amazement. The two girls follow the two shrines spirits leading them to place filled with beautiful Youkai women. However, the thick smell of perfume cause the girls to crunch their faces up at the smell of it.

"Tomoe-dono!" Onikiri said.

"Are you in here!" Kotetsu said as they burst into a room.

"You're too loud, Onkiri and Kotetsu." In the corner of the room was Tomoe, sitting down with two Neko Youkai women around him. One of them was leaning her head on his shoulder, while the other pour sake in his cup.

Sora was going to walk in, until Nanami pulled her with her just time before Tomoe sees her. It cause the younger twin to stare the older one with questioning look. "Nanami?"

"Shhh..." Nanami said, signaling her to be quiet and listen the conversation in the other room.

"Tomoe-dono! You need to come back to the shrine!"

"And become a familiar of Sora-sama or Nanami-sama! Don't you care if the shrine breaks down!"

"I don't really care. It can break down or whatever." Sora heard Tomoe say. She look at Nanami's face to see many emotions flicker in them. They continue to listen as he spoke once more. "It's not my business. I feel so relieved after quitting a troublesome job like being a familiar. From now on, I'll induge myself every day. I live in lust." Sora's face crunch up at the last part. She didn't expect to hear him to say that.

"Tomoe-dono! Sora-sama and Nanami-sama wanted to see you!"

"Especially Nanami-sama..." Sora look at Nanami, and could feel the anger coming from her. She knew she had every right to be angry, since everything she thought she knew about Tomoe turned out to be a lie. She watch her sister walk right into the room, while she follow behind to make sure Nanami won't do anything drastic. "They're currently here..."

Tomoe stare at them in shock, and nearly choke on his sake. The two shrine spirits turn to look at the twins, especially Nanami, who wanted to come here in the first place. "Nanami-sama, say something to Tomoe-dono..."

"Nothing." Nanami said, glaring down at him. "I have nothing to say to him.

Tomoe glares at the two shrine spirits. "Why did you bring them here! Hurry up and take them back!"  
"They're land gods-"

"That makes it even worse!"

Nanami flip her scarf over her shoulder, and grab Sora's hand. "It's time for our bus. Sorry for intruding." She said as she drag Sora with her out of the room. Sora look back at Tomoe and the shrine spirits one last time. She look back at her sister, and follow along. "Stupid fox! I can't believe him!"

"Nanami-"

"I mean, to think he took care of that shrine for 20 years, then suddenly says that! Who does that!"

"Nanami-"

"That idiot! I-"

"NANAMI!" Sora yelled, causing her sister to stop and pay attention to her.

"What?"

"We're lost." Sora said as Nanami looks around to see they are in fact lost. They were in the woods, and no sign of any buildings ahead of them. She's been trying to tell her this for awhile.

Nanami laugh, and rub the back of her head slowly. "I'm sorry... Well let's head back the other direction we came from-" Nanami turn around to see the path they walk on gone. Nothing, but trees far ahead. "Uhh..."

Sora sighs, "C'mon, let's try to find out way back." She said, pushing Nanami with her forward. They continue to walk in a straight direction. Hoping to get to someplace, and maybe find one of the shrine spirit there. That reminds Sora of something. "Onikiri told me something earlier, before we came here."

"What's that?"

"She said that Tomoe could become our familiar, and he will obey us without any hesitation."

Nanami smile. "Really?" She starts to laugh, and Sora knew what that means, but sadly for her, it's not going to be easy.

"Only one way to seal the contract between us is... a kiss." Sora said as Nanami got quiet. "Whoever kiss him, he will obey without hesitation, and will only obey that person... I'm not kissing him-"

"Neither am I!" Nanami replied, there is no way she is going to kiss that guy. Not after what he said. She can't stand him. "That guy is a jerk!"

"..."

"Sora?" Nanami turned around to see Sora gone. She look around to find no any trace of her. Did she took off? That doesn't seem like her. Nanami turns around, and walks the opposite direction to look for her sister. "Sora! Where are you?"

* * *

Sora rub her ankle. She didn't expect to trip and slide down on the ground, and hurt her ankle. She heard Nanami calling out to her, and tried to call out back, but couldn't due to the pain. She gets up, and hiss at the pain in her ankle. She has no choice, but to go look for Nanami now. "Great... Way to go Sora." She said to herself, climbing up the hill and go back to the spot where she fell from. On the top, she meets Kotetsu standing there. "Kotetsu?"

"Sora-sama! Thank goodness, you're okay!" He said as he floated in front of her.

Sora smiled, "Where's Nanami, and the others?"

"Tomoe went after Nanami-sama to save her!"

"Save her?" Sora asked. Kotetsu explain that one of the Youkai found Nanami, and is trying to eat her, due to her being a land god. Onikiri found her, and tried helping her by giving her three talisman, all they have. A land god has an ability to use the talisman on an object, and anything they write on it happens, but it depends on their power. "Tomoe went to go save her?"

Kotetsu nodded, the male shrine spirit leads her to where her sister is. She didn't think she would be in trouble that quickly. "They should be around here-"

Sora's eyes widen in shock as she witness her sister falling along with Tomoe to the ground from the tree, while a witch-like old lady was in the tree. Nanami pulled Tomoe towards her into kiss, then pulled apart and commanded him to save her. Tomoe grabs Nanami, and floated towards the ground safely, making sure she wouldn't fall to her death.

Sora limp towards her sister as Tomoe sets her down, and began attacking the old woman who was trying to eat Nanami. "Stupid hag! It's your fault! I was free and enjoying my freedom!"

Nanami rush over towards Sora, and wrap her arms around her. "There you are, I thought I lost you..." She said. Sora smiled, and hug her back. The two girls pulled away as the shrine spirits congratulate Nanami for getting Tomoe back, and the girls are safe again.

"Let's go back to the shrine." Onikiri said. Sora nodded, and look back at Nanami and Tomoe to see Nanami thanking him for saving her. Tomoe merely brush it aside, and started to call her an idiot for risking her life in danger like that. She couldn't help, but smile as the two of them started to argue.

_'Good luck with your familiar.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Tomoe is Nanami's familiar. Looks like the trio is reunited again. Rushed? I know, sorry, I'm excited to go to part with Kurama and Mizuki^^ See you all next time!

**Reviews, favs, alerts are much appreciated! It all help support the story!**


	3. Pop Star Kurama

**Life as a Goddess**

_-Chapter 3: Pop Star Kurama-_

Sora continue to read her book, ignoring all the yelling coming from Nanami's room. She already knew the reason why. Tomoe was teaching Nanami on how to be a proper god, considering he is now her familiar, and forced to obey her every commands. Sora could tell by his yells that Nanami's training isn't going very well. It's not like she has any say in this. Sora knows for a fact her divine powers aren't strong either, considering she never used them yet, but she is sure they were below Nanami's.

She pulled out a white talisman, stares at it with curious eyes. _'I can write anything on here, and place on an object. It can happen, but it depends on my power.'_ It is an interesting ability to have. One that she must take very care of, and not used it for her selfish needs.

Sora put the talisman away, and went back to her studies. She needed to focus on catching up on her homework, before they go back to school. Hopefully Tomoe continues to pester Nanami, so she won't have to deal with him. It's not like Sora doesn't want to train. She just wants to have all her grades up, even though she is about a C, almost to a B average. That's only because Nanami nags her too much to bring her grades up, where as she should be the one to worry about.

Earlier Sora was going to head to school, but if it wasn't for Tomoe. He forced her to stay due to having a mark on her forehead. He ramble on how the twins need to be train this, and need to be careful that. Regardless, she understood what he meant, but it doesn't mean she along with Nanami will stay inside this shrine forever. They eventually have to get out.

The young girl can't help, but wonder will she get a familiar one day. She's hoping not anytime soon. '_I don't think I have the willpower to kiss someone...' _

She shook her head, and went back to her studies. She can't lose her focus now.

A few minutes have passed, eventually she wrote down enough notes that she sure she will pass the next exam. It was enough for her to be caught up with her class. Hopefully, Nanami will do the same, once her training is over.

"There you are."

Sora look up to see Tomoe standing by the doorway. It cause the young girl to pulled off her reading glasses, and set them aside. She only have them on to read, since her eyesight aren't as good as Nanami's.

"I'm guessing it's my turn." Sora said, closing her books, and putting them inside her schoolbag. Her heart beating slightly faster with anticipation to test her abilities. "Where Nanami?

Surprisingly, Tomoe talks to her more calmly then he does to Nanami. Most likely, since he is Nanami's familiar, and the fact they are both stubborn as a mule, where either one has to be right in their conversation which leads this whole endless argument. So Sora can see why Tomoe can prefer her company at times.

"She went to school."

"Nanami went to school without me? And you allowed her to?" Either Nanami commanded Tomoe to let her, or he forgot the reason why he forced Sora to stay here. It didn't felt entirely fair to her, since her sister was allow to go, and not herself.

Tomoe start explaining to her about this pop star named Kurama that is going to their school. Nanami wanted to go to see him. However, Tomoe allowed her to go, only one condition.

"You know, if that was your condition, I wouldn't mind doing that." Sora said bluntly. It wasn't like she mind the funny looks she would get. In fact, it was the least she deserves to have, due to being taking care of most of her life. While Nanami did all the hardships for her, and the family. She has a feeling, Nanami will most likely cause a scene. Though deep down, Sora too wants to meet Kurama, since she does like his music.

Sora gather her things, getting ready to head out, with or without Tomoe's permission.

"What are you doing." He demanded.

She wasn't faze by it. In fact she was used to it. "Going to school. You should know by now Nanami isn't known to keep a low profile." Sora commented. Sure enough, he should see a reason to this. Nevertheless, it was pointless for either of them to argue. Sora is stubborn as well, but only if she wants to.

Tomoe sigh, "Honestly, you two... Very well, you may go-"

"I didn't ask for your permission." Sora said, laughing softly at his annoyed expression. She won't go too far, since she can tell he was annoyed by Nanami's decision earlier. Plus, being her familiar on top of that is adding more to his annoyance. Sora gave a light smile. "I'll make sure Nanami won't blow our cover."

The Yokai fox stare at her for a few moments, before pulling out a white cloth, and bringing over towards her. Finally giving in. "At least you're the reasonable one. She can learn a thing or two from you. Wear this at all times around this mark on your forehead." His fingers lightly touch the spot he's talking about. "Make sure that girl keep hers on. Yokai won't hesitate to devour you once, it sees that mark."

* * *

"No way! He made you wear that!"

Sora lightly laugh, rubbing the back of her head as Nanami's face was filled with anger. It wasn't like she had no reason. The cloth she is wearing on her head, is beyond embarrassing. It was no wonder their classmates, along with Isobe, were making fun of her. While the one Sora is wearing, makes her look like she is taking a karate class.

_'Nanami must have really annoyed Tomoe for him to do that.'_ Sora thought to herself.

"Stupid Tomoe." Nanami hissed, putting her head down on her desk. It cause the younger twin to sigh. She knows Nanami is doing this unintentionally, but Sora pities her. There was no choice, but to do this. Sora walk behind her, quickly undo Nanami's hood, and switch it with her while she put hers on instead. It cause Nanami to stare at her sister in bewilderment, most of all surprise that she even did it so quickly. "What?! No! It's okay, Sora-"

"I'll be fine." Sora said calmly, pressing her hands on her sister's face, and pushing her far away from her as possible, so her hands can't reach her hood. "Besides, I'm not a baby anymore. I can take care of myself, sister."

"No, you're not-"

Nanami was cut off when the door to their classroom is burst open. Everyone gasp as the famous pop star, Kurama enters the room. All the girls squeal at the sight of him. While Sora stare at him in silent awe. She didn't think he was this beautiful in person, and she could tell Nanami is feeling the same way. Sora nearly jump when he turned to face them.

"Kurama is staring at me!"

"Oh, shut up! He's looking at me!"

The girls behind Nanami and her continue to say who he is staring at who. Regardless, he was heading this way, towards the twins. It made both of the girls to jump, and Sora tried her best to remain calm as well as Nanami. As he got closer, she averted her eyes, and could her face began to burn. _'Don't freak out. Don't freak out, Sora.'_

"Excuse me, hat head and karate girl." He slam his foot on the desk, causing both girls to jump back from the sudden action. "You happen to be in my seat. So move it."

Both of them stare in shock. Everything Sora thought she knew about him, disappeared. Far away from her mind. The thoughts of having a chat, let alone hanging out with him, seem like a far distant dream. Most of all, she thought he was kind person, but appears that she was wrong.

"Who are those two again?"

"You know, they're the ones with the daddy's issues. They're twins."

Sora ignore their remarks, but glances at Nanami to see she was very upset. Sora always knew Nanami admire Kurama, moreso than she does. To find out your idol is a cold person, hits hard to her. The younger twin reach her hand out to her sibling, only to have her take off from her seat out of the room. Leaving her behind with everyone else.

"That's Nanami, and Sora Momozono."

"Oh, yeah. I know those two. Where they've been?"

Sora stare at the direction her sister went. She knew that she was hurt, and it made Sora very angry at that, more than anything. Nanami always took the downfall, always worried about everyone, but herself. That is something Sora had enough of.

She turn towards the pop idol who is sitting in the seat of her sister's place. He didn't seem phase, nor felt anything by what just happened. It cause Sora to clench her hands to a fist, and walk towards him.

Kurama turned to face her. "Oh, hey-" He was cut off, when Sora slap him across the face. Everyone in the class room stare in shock, and silence. She didn't waste no time standing there, but quickly exit the room, before anyone could say anything to her, especially him.

"Sora just slapped him?!"

"Whoa... I didn't know Sora would ever do something like that..."

"Kurama! Are you okay?!"

The pop star didn't say anything. He place his hand on the spot where she slap him, and could feel the stinging impulses coming from it. That was first time, someone ever slap him, let alone a human girl.

* * *

Sora walk down the hallway, searching for her sister. She went to the library to find her not there. She look almost everywhere by now. She even check the girls' bathroom. Where could she be?

"Nanami went back to class."

Sora nearly jump from her spot, she turned around to see Tomoe leaning up against the wall. He pulled out his fan, and cover his face, while his eyes stare at her with amusement. It made the young girl wonder if he's been here the whole time, or he just got here.

"So, I see you switch with Nanami. How amusing. Did you get bullied as well?"

Sora scoff, "No, but that... idiot Kurama. He hurt Nanami's feelings, and I... slap him." Sora said, looking away from Tomoe. She won't deny that she did felt slightly bad, but she knew Kurama deserve it. She could already tell what kind of person he truly is. One, that she isn't particular fond of.

"You slapped him? Heh, I find that quite hard to believe."

"You believe me or you don't, but all I know is that the jerk, and my classmates are going to segregate me now in the class. I just did that to stick up for Nanami." She stated.

Tomoe was amused by this. He always see her as the weaker of the two girls. He didn't expect her to do something like that, nor to see their bond that strong enough for her to take Nanami's place as the center of the bullying. "Interesting, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Well, I don't. I only did that, because Nanami always takes the downfall for everyone, especially me. To see her cry like that, reminded me of the pain and hardship she had to endured over the years for me... It's the least I could do for her." Sora admitted, walking away towards the stairs.

"Where are you going? Lunch is about-"

"I'm going to get some fresh air. You and Nanami can have lunch without me." She headed towards the roof. The only place where no one would bother her. She knows for a fact if she went to class, she would have gotten bullied, and picked on. Even though she did not regret her decision to hit Kurama.

Sora sigh, leaning her head on the rails on the roof. Nanami should be fine now, since Tomoe is here. He did say she is in class, meaning he did went to go see her. If only she can go back to class, but she is so scared to. Everyone will say mean comments, not to mention Kurama must be mad beyond anything and put the center attention on her for a few weeks, months, maybe until she graduate.

"There you are."

The short brown-hair girl felt her eyebrow twitch, she turned around to see Kurama walking to her with a smile. "What do you want?..." She spoke in a harsh tone.

Usually she was always so quiet, especially around Nanami due to letting her take all the talking. Sora never like taking the lead, and always relied on her twin sister to do everything. It doesn't help that Nanami always does, due to being a mother figure/over-protective sibling to her. She knows one of these days she has to quit relying on Nanami, and learn to do things on her own. Otherwise when she is ever going to be a part away from her?

Kurama raise his hands up in defense. "Easy there. I didn't come here to fight. I came here to apologies." He said, catching Sora's full attention. He rub the back of his head as he was embarrassed. "I know you didn't mean to hit me, and I can understand you did that from what I said to you, and your sister. I accept your apologies, and I'm sorry for taking my anger out on you as well."

"Anger?"

"Yeah, I was getting annoyed from everyone looking at me so I took it out on you two. I hope you can understand. We both didn't mean to do what we did, right?" He said with a laugh and smile. This guy... So all this time, this idol her and Nanami worship is like this. He's not the guy they thought he was. This is the real him.

"... I always thought people were exaggerating about all celebrities are big-headed, and think their fans lesser than them. Now I know they were telling the truth..." Sora said as she walk by Kurama, and headed straight to the door. "Thanks Kurama, for opening my eyes to what kind of a guy you are."

* * *

Sora left him on the rooftop by himself. He could of stop her, but he had a feeling if he did. She wouldn't change her mind, and would still leave him regardless of his attempts to be friends with her.

Kurama takes a deep breath, and press his hand on his face to ease his thoughts. "For someone who is suppose to be quiet can be such a pain... I better think of something fast, before my cover is blown." He said to himself, thinking of ways to have that human girl not see him as an enemy. He didn't want anyone, especially the students here to find out about his true self here. It will ruin everything he work so hard on.

For the first time, he was hit by a woman. He was never hit by a female before, let alone a used to be fan of his. A human no doubt. He apologies to her, and yet she still shows hostility like her other sister in the classroom. Did they not believe him? Shouldn't they be happy that their idol isn't mad at them?

"Whatever it is, that girl can slap real good." He rub his cheek, remembering the stinging sensation earlier from Sora's slap. "Maybe I should start with her... Kindness always seem to win them over, especially with the quiet ones."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm slowly coming back to the fandom;u; I appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and alert. Thank you all for the support:3

I've decided to do another story, because I'm loving Akura-Ou so much. It's an Akura-Ou/OC. The OC is Sora, since I like the idea of her being Nanami's twin sister.

Here's the summary: (_A/U) Her mother would always tell them if a boy pulls your hair, and teases you it means he likes you. Sora never thought that rule would apply to Yokai too.. (Akura-Ou/OC_)

It's mostly A/U, and somewhat canon. This story right here follows the canon plot, but with my own twist. Anyways, check it out once it comes out if you're interested~


	4. Kindness

**Life as a Goddess**

_-Chapter 4: Kindness-_

Today is the second day for the Momozono twins of going back to school. Sora isn't excited about that. She slapped Kurama yesterday, and doing that is for sure going to have her be segregated in class. She isn't excited about that.

However, Nanami is in a good zone, unlike her. When Sora went to the roof to cool down, Tomoe came to the classroom. He did some type of royalty feast for Nanami. Now their classmates are treating her better, and calling her _'the Little Princess'._

"I'm glad we don't have to wear those hoods, right Sora?" Nanami asked her twin sister.

"Yeah..." Sora nodded, not taking her eyes off her book in her hand.

Tomoe wasn't happy about that. Nanami told him they didn't need to wear it. He went on, and on about how they are just being "naked on the battlefield". Whatever that means. Tomoe couldn't finish the rest of his speech, because Nanami grabbed Sora and both of them ran to school.

"Tomoe isn't happy about that, you know?"

Nanami waved her off with a scoff, "Pft! Tomoe doesn't understand how we girls are! If he did, he would not make us wear those stupid hoods, and besides I think he's doing that to make us get made fun of!"

"You don't really believe that?" There is no way her sister would believe that. Sora may be blind sometimes, but she can see how much Tomoe means to Nanami.

"...No. I just didn't wear that stupid hood, and get made fun of again." Nanami said, getting annoyed from thinking about Tomoe's words. "I can't believe Kurama even tried to make me forgive him!"

Sora didn't say anything. She let her sister rant on about Kurama on how she disliked that he covered for her when her classmates put the blame on her that they stole the money. He was trying to look like her hero, but she saw through his lie. She was glad that Tomoe's came to save her in time.

_'Does Kurama think he can win us by kindness? If he just apologize, then maybe we can be friends...'  
_

"Momozono-san!" The twins stop to see a few of their classmates run towards them.

Sora looked at Nanami. Obviously it's for her, since some of them gave a quick glare at her before turning to Nanami with an excited expression. "That's you." She walked away to leave Nanami with her new friends.

Well, she is glad her sister is making friends. The twins weren't exactly everyone's favorite in school, due to their status being poor. Everyone gave them the cold shoulders, but there are some in their class that are nice. Only a few, not enough to block out the rest. Regardless, she is happy that at least one of them, especially Nanami, will no longer have to deal with that harsh treatment.

_'I am not excited for class today... Not looking forward to-'_

Suddenly a black car appeared from the streets, drove fast and nearly hit Sora. The girl jump back in time as the car abruptly stopped by the side-walk. Who in the hell?! Her brown eyes narrow when Kurama came out of the car with a smiled towards her.

"You're not wearing that hood or white headband today, Sora-chan? You looked cute with it." Kurama pulled off his sunglasses, and motion his hand to his car. "Get in, I'll drive you to school."

A few of her classmates that were walking to school, squealed around her at the sight of the idol. While Sora looked slightly annoyed, she can see what he is doing. It's pointless. She already told him off yesterday. Can't this guy take a hit that she doesn't want nothing to do with after he showed her his true colors?!

"No, thank you." Sora looked around to search for Nanami. She was nowhere in sight. Did she take a different route to school?

Kurama laugh softly, "No? Don't tell me you're shy. It's okay to be nervous around a popular guy~"

Sora felt her eyebrow twitch. Now she is starting to think, maybe she too inherited her mother's temper. This guy is starting to push her buttons. "No, it's because I don't like **guys** like you." She stated causing all the girls to gasp out at her for saying that.

"What?!"

"How dare she says that to Kurama!"

Sora mentally groaned from this. Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Now they are definitely going to treat her worse this year. She is starting to dislike idols now.

"Look, let me give you a ride to school so I can apologize about yesterday." Kurama said with a smile. He didn't look annoyed, nor phase by what Sora just said. _'What is he playing?'_

The brown-hair girl looked around for her twin sister again. She still was nowhere in sight. Would Nanami be okay if she accepted his invitation? Maybe, she isn't sure... What if he is truly sorry? If he is not, at least she got a ride to school. '_Silver-lining... Think of silver-lining in this.'_

"...Okay." Kurama's lip curl up in a smile at her answer. "B-But, no funny business. I'm not like your fans, okay?"

He put on his sunglasses. "I know, which I like that about you." Sora blush slightly from that. He didn't mean it. _'He is just saying that to be nice.'_ She told herself as she walked to his car and entered inside. Unaware she is being watch by a pair of violet eyes in the air.

* * *

This was the most awkward car ride she ever ridden in. She didn't say anything, neither did Kurama. She kept her attention out the window, while he did as well, but every so often he would glance at her. Studying her like he's trying to read her out. Not to mention he made her feel slightly uncomfortable with that strange look on his face.

She clears her throat to break the silence. Someone had to do it. "So... um..." It sounded way better in her head. Now she is sounding like an idiot. "Are you going to apologize?"

Kurama laugh at that. "Wow, you're blunt. I would have thought you would beat around the bush, but straight to business right?"

Sora's face flush in embarrassment. "Well, I didn't know h-how to say it, alright?"

He didn't have to point that out as well. She is aware she is blunt at times. More so than Nanami. She never really talked to people much, especially by herself. Considering he is a guy, who is very handsome that she cannot deny, is something she has very little experience with talking to.

"Another thing that makes you different than most girls here."

"Stop complimenting m-me!" She stuttered out, obviously not use to getting flirted by a guy.

"Why? Is this your first time getting complimented by a guy?" Sora's flush darken more (if possible), confirming what Kurama said is true. "Oh, I'm right, aren't I?" Kurama laugh softly, and gave a smile to her. "Well, I am honor to be your first, Sora-chan."

Sora's eyes lower from his smile, feeling her face no longer feel heated from being embarrassed. She could tell his smile wasn't genuine like smiles should be. _'He's trying to make me to not be mean to him anymore. That's why he is doing this...'_ She sees to his plan now, and she was so close to believing he actually meant all this.

Kurama raise a brow, taking note of the sudden change of mood in her."Hm? What's with that look?"

Stop pretending. "You know why."

Kurama tilt his head to the side. It made Sora frown at him for continuing to play this lie. "Sorry, I don't." _'Oh cut the innocent act! I see through your lies, you false fallen angel!'_

"There is no need to pretend to be kind, alright?" She said with a huff, looking out the window to avoid the surprise look on his face from getting figured out already. It's not the first time she seen this. She dealt with similar people in the past with Nanami. She wasn't going to go through that again.

She's not going to allow herself to be swoon by his pretend affections.

She's not like his fans, and never will be.

"Sora-"

"If you are not going to apologize. I will just walk to school from here." Seriously, how long is this drive to school? They should be there by now.

"Okay... I wanted to ask you something first, before I apologize." Kurama began, his tone swift to a serious one, getting Sora's full attention now. Is he finally showing his true colors? "From all the girls that meet my eyes. Their faces go red, and they drop their gaze from me." He didn't need to tell her that. She already knew. "But for some reason, you and Nanami are the only two that don't do that. Why?"

Sora's eyes widen, is he being serious? "Yesterday, I apologize to you after embarrassing you, and Nanami. Even though you slapped me."

_'You deserved it.'_ She mentally added.

"I even covered for Nanami when they blame her for stealing my money, but yet you both are not satisfy for what I do for you both."

Sora's face went pokerface from hearing that. She cannot believe what she just heard. Did he literally say that?

"What could you possibly want else from me?" Kurama asked, not noticing Sora's annoyed expression.

_'This guy is a complete air-head!'_

Kurama sigh. "I don't mind if you want. I mean I can obviously tell you never been with anyone before, which is a good thing so don't be offend. People like you are always faithful and loyal to their first." Sora's raise a brow at that. What is he trying to impose? "I don't mind becoming yours-"

"W-What?! You can't be serious! Are y-you stupid!" Sora shouted at him. He actually think she would go out with a guy like him?! As if!

Kurama nodded. "Yes, I am stupid-Wait! Are you calling me stupid!" He shouted back at her with an annoyed expression. There is his true colors. She was wondering when it was going to show.

Noticing the car stopped in front of the school, Sora opened the door. She looked back at Kurama with a stern expression. To think she could have given him a chance to redeem himself, but no he had to mess it up. "If you keep acting that way, you will never have friends, or even a girlfriend." She spoke as her eyes lower at him. "To think we could have been friends... but I guess your pride and fame is more important."

She slammed the door shut, and walked towards the school. Not taking a second glance back at the car.

* * *

Kurama sigh, it seemed his plan didn't entirely work. These two are both stubborn, but still... He got out of the car, and signal the driver to go. Once the car was out of the way. His eyes glow as his black wings appeared on his back. No normal human is able to see it. Kurama looked around to see no students in sight for them to see this. He turned his attention on Sora who was heading towards the front doors.

They were both land-gods. Imagine what he can do with that power if he devour one of them-

Kurama stopped in his tracks, feeling his entire body tremble. What the? A gust of cold air hit his back? Where-

He flung forward from being kicked in the back from that guy yesterday in class. He glared up at him in the air. "You?!" Kurama hissed.

Tomoe looked towards the school building, making sure Sora or Nanami is nowhere in sight before turning his eyes back down on Kurama. "Well, how fortunate of me you haven't devour her in the car. You found out about their true identity."

Kurama gets up on his feet. "You're that familiar from yesterday!"

"Dear me? Did we meet?" Kurama jump back, expanding his wings. Tomoe's eyes slightly widen from realizing who he is. "Kurama, I see you're..."

"I'm a crow tengu from Kurama mountain. It's been sixteen years, since I left the mountain." Kurama explaining before attacking Tomoe. "Now that you seen what I am, I can't allow you to live!" Beginning the battle between the two creatures.

* * *

**_-Meanwhile-_**

"Kurama did that?!"

Sora nodded. She told her twin sister what all has happened in the car. Just as Sora thought. Nanami took a different route to school. She couldn't handle being countlessly asked by her classmates about turns out they're only nice to her, because they want to get close to Tomoe.

Nanami clench her hands into a fist. "I'm going to punch him the next time I see him!"

"You don't really have to do that."

"I know... ugh! That guy is so full of himself!" Nanami threw her textbook on her desk in frustration. Sora merely nodded. They can both agreed that Kurama is someone they both can't stand, and considering they will be seeing him more in school. It's going to be a problem.

"Hey, I heard that an ostrich is running astray out there." One of their classmates said suddenly, causing both of the twins to look at each other with a bewildered look. '_An ostrich? Do we even have ostrich here?'_

The guy next to the classmate face lit up from hearing that. "Really? Where?"

"In the hallway, it's being chase by a blue fireball."

Both Sora, and Nanami's faces went blank. There is only one person they know that is caused of that flame. Tomoe. The twins peek out the window to indeed see an ostrich run down the hallway. All their classmates look excited, while Sora look confused and bewildered by this, and Nanami looked annoyed.

_'Why is Tomoe chasing an ostrich?'_ Sora thought mentally.

Suddenly a girl came around a corner. She walked towards their class with a stack of papers in her hands. She was about to be run over by the ostrich, until Nanami jump out of the window and push her out of the way. "Watch out!" She cried out.

She ended up causing the girl get knocked out from her push, and all the papers she was carrying scattered around her like a puddle. "Oww..." The girl groan. Sora walked out of the classroom, and over towards the two.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Nanami asked the girl, began checking to see if she is hurt anywhere.

While Sora looked over to see the ostrich knocked out on the ground. It must have hit Nanami, while running away. '_Tomoe's flame is nowhere near in sight... I wonder why?_' She noticed. She walks over to the ostrich, and kneels down by it. She never seen one of these in person-

Her eyes widen at the silver pendant around it's neck. She knew who it belong to. There is only one person who holds such item here. "Umm... Nanami." She tapped her sister. Motion her to look at the pendant on the ostrich.

Nanami shouted up at the ceiling. "TOMOE! COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

The twins carried the girl to the infirmary as well as Kurama (the ostrich). She was glad their teacher allowed them to keep an eye on the girl, though it's mostly thanks to Tomoe's influence that they're not in class.

Sora glance over at the girl to see her still asleep. She continue to sit by Kurama, and watching Nanami argue with Tomoe. She almost felt sorry for Tomoe, because Nanami is very angry right now, and considering he is her familiar... well that isn't good for him.

"Wrecking havoc at school! The nerve of you!" Her sister shouted at him. She was clenching her hands into a fist to control her anger.

Tomoe pulled out a handkerchief, and wiped away a fake tear. It made Sora almost laugh at his attempt to look like a good guy to Nanami. It was futile. He should know that. "I was only trying to protect you two..."

"Then why did you turn Kurama into an ostrich?!"

Tomoe looked down at Kurama with a glare, completely changing character. "That guy isn't a human. He's a Yokai called a Crow Tengu."

Both the twins look shock from hearing that. So all this time he was a Yokai just like Tomoe.

Nanami grabbed Kurama, and began to shake him furiously, even though he was conscious and wasn't making any attempts to leave. "He's not a fallen angel! You liar!"

"Okay! Nanami, I think he gets it!" Sora stopped her from shaking him.

"And you!" Naname pointed Tomoe. She began arguing with Tomoe about how he shouldn't do reckless actions like that, especially at school.

Sora glance down at Kurama. His eyes were shift down to the ground, slightly trembling as if he is patiently waiting to be torture. She will admit she felt bad for him. Sure enough he was an awful person to her, but that doesn't mean he deserve this. Two wrongs don't make a right.

"Tomoe." Sora began, causing the her sister and her familiar to stop arguing to turned to look back at her. "Turn Kurama back, please."

Tomoe frown, how could she suggest a thing to him is what he is thinking. "Absolutely not-"

"Turn him back to his original form. Now." Nanami demanded, causing Tomoe to shift back to innocent act to her.

"But Nanami... our dinner-"

"I don't care turned him back now!" Nanami hissed.

Sora shook her head with a small smile. She is never going to see the end of these leaned down to level her head near Kurama's, and she smile at him. "Listen, Kurama." His eyes went to her. "I'm letting you go off the hook this time, but you have to promise to stopped causing trouble at school. Even to me, and my sister, okay?"

Kurama's eyes began to water. He nodded his head making Tomoe snap his fingers to turn him back to normal. Sora jump back as Kurama lay in front of her with a frighten expression, and his black wings spread out in the back (which she cannot deny look amazing). "I thought I was going to die..."

"His wings." Nanami looked almost excited, making Tomoe rolled his eyes from hearing that. Her eyes trail over to his face. "Oh? Kurama?..."

Sora looked where she is looking at, and noticed a cut on his cheek. She got up, and search for first-aid. While Kurama frown at Nanami, thinking she was making fun of him. "What?! Do you got a problem of me being a Tengu?!" He yelled at her.

"No, your face." Nanami pointed out.

Kurama touch his face, and hissing slightly from the cut. Sora appear in front of him, setting down the first-aid kit right beside her. "I'll treat it before it gets infected. You don't want a scar there." She rummage through the supply.

"Don't bother, just leave me alone." Sora didn't say anything. She continue to look, causing him to get mad at her for ignoring what he said. "I said just leave me alone, would you!"

Tomoe sigh, he turned to look at Nanami. He's getting annoyed of this guy. "Can I-"

"No." She said, frowning at him for even suggesting such a thing. After she scold him about what he did at school.

Sora pulled out a cloth, and pour some of the disinfected liquid on it. "Enough. Just go away." She press it on his cut, causing him to jump back from her like she was a disease. "What are you-"

"Look, I may not like you, but there are many people out there that do." Kurama's eyes widen from what she said, making Sora smiled. He didn't move, when she went back to cleaning the wound. "So you got to protect your face, okay? You wouldn't want to worry your fans, right?"

Kurama began to blush. He looked away from her, making Sora smile more. "...Yeah."

* * *

He didn't expect her to be nice to him after everything he's done to her. He didn't deserved it. He knew he didn't, but... "You don't have to do this." Kurama pointed out, turning his gaze off of Sora.

Nanami, and Tomoe left the room, leaving the two of them alone. It was more of Nanami yelling at Tomoe for still considering to turn him into food, and is annoyed that he is the bad guy in this situation. _'Stupid fox.'_ He thought with a small smirk, before taking a quick glance at Sora. She was searching through the first aid kit for a band-aid.

Kurama sigh, getting irritated that he is being pitied on by this girl. He doesn't need it. "You are not getting any benefit from doing this. So just stop." Sora flick his forehead, causing him to wince from the sudden pain. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being a jerk again." She opened the band-aid, and puts it on his face. He didn't stop her, but kept on watching her. He doesn't get it. What is with her? "There, that should do it."

"...Why?" He began. "Why are you being so nice to me when you don't even like me?"

He doesn't get that. When you dislike people, you don't want nothing to do with them. So why is she going against that logic, and doing all this for him?

"Well, you may be a jerk at times, but it doesn't I have to be as well. It's not a bad thing to be nice." She said with a smiled, and started to laugh softly. "Who knows, we might end up being friends."

_'Friends? She still thinking about that?'_

Kurama blush, glancing away from her. He didn't know how to answer to that. She is weird. Being nice to a guy that was a jerk to her. She is different than most people he met. _'... I like that about her.'_ He glance back at her. Maybe this land god isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N**: I apologize for the late update! I been away from the fandom, but I am slowly coming back! This is due to a Kamisama Kiss x Inuyasha (reader insert) story I am doing. If anyone is interested check it out on my quotev, or deviant art account (under the username **Shadow Me**i). The story is called **Kamisama's Adventure. **It's a Sesshomaru x Reader story, but a harem as well (I'm doing multiple endings of what if she ends up in this guy instead of Sesshy) **  
**

**Next chapter**: Princess Narukami finds out the Momozono twins are the gods of the Mikage shrine, and she isn't happy about that one bit. So of course she goes to the shrine, and offers the girls a way out of godhood. However, to her surprise they deny her offer, leaving her no choice to turn Tomoe into a child and taking the Mikage's mark off of them! Kick out of their shrine, Sora asked Kurama to help them. Unfortunately for her, he won't do it without a price...

Please leave a comment, and I shall see you all next time:D


End file.
